RIP, Colin
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: C'est la dernière bataille, peut-être. La dernière bataille pour Poudlard en tout cas. Alors quand on fait sortir les élèves mineurs, Colin se cache pour rester. Lui aussi veut se battre pour ses idées.


**Titre** R.I.P, Colin

**Personnages/Pairing**: Colin Creewey

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13.

**Nombre de mots**: 1358

Cette fic a été écrite pour le fanzine squee_mag.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P, Colin<strong>

**/**

_Lentement, les quatre tables se vidèrent. Celle de Serpentard était complètement déserte, mais de nombreux Serdaigles parmi les plus âgés, restèrent assis pendant que leurs condisciples sortaient en rangs. Un nombre plus important encore de Poufsouffle demeurèrent à leur table et la moitié des Gryffondors ne bougèrent pas de leurs bancs, obligeant le Professeur McGonagall à descendre de l'estrade pour chasser de la salle les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur majorité. _

_-Il n'en est pas question, Crivey, filez ! Et vous aussi, Peakes !_

_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_

* * *

><p>En rangs, ils sortent de la Grande Salle. En passant entre les tables, Colin observe ceux qui restent, ceux qui vont se battre. Ce n'est pas juste ! A quoi servait l'Armée de Dumbledore, alors, si on l'empêche d'aider ? On l'évacue, comme s'il était un premier année inutile. Harry, puis Ginny, Luna et Neville, l'ont bien formé. Il sait se battre, il peut être utile !<p>

Alors qu'il descend la salle au milieu des élèves de son année, il voit Neville assis tout contre Terry Boot, ils parlent à voix basse, rapide, et il peut presque imaginer leur conversation, il a assisté à tellement d'exemplaires presque identiques, quand l'A.D. menait une résistance souterraine, tout au long de l'année. Il voit Seamus et Dean entourer Luna, chacun une main sur ses épaules, il voit Sybille Trelawney aller d'élèves en élèves, plus maternelle et éveillée qu'il ne l'en a jamais crue capable. Là-bas, dans l'angle, Mme Chourave et le Professeur Vector se tiennent par la main, confirmant ce dont tout le monde se doutait.

Il entend la Sous-directrice passer un savon à un Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui a essayé de rester, et il prend sa décision. Il suffit d'un angle de couloir, et le voilà caché derrière la statue de granit représentant Nestora l'Opportune.

Il va rester et défendre ce en quoi il croit !

La guerre s'est répandue dans Poudlard, trainée de sang et de cris, et Colin a le cœur bizarrement serré.

Cette école devrait être un refuge sacrée. Maudits soient ceux qui y ont amené la violence et la mort.

Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Il pensait que les combats pour une cause juste….Non, non, jamais il n'aurait cru cela.

Pendant un cours instant, il maudit les politiciens et leurs discours, et aussi tous ces récits qu'il avait lus sur la première guerre, et les tableaux des batailles, où les peintres ne représentent jamais les entrailles à l'air, et l'odeur du sang, et l'odeur des cadavres dont les sphincters se sont relâchés, ni les pleurs des agonisants, ni les supplications des blessés, ni les cris de ceux qui voient tomber un ami….

Il avait toujours cru que la guerre, c'était des héros qui se dressaient face au Mal et qui réussissaient toujours au dernier moment. Des effets pyrotechniques grandioses et une musique avec des chœurs et peut-être un baiser entre le héros et l'héroïne…

A la réflexion, si il s'en sort, non seulement il va arrêter de lire les récits des politiques ou des historiens, mais il va aussi arrêter le cinéma et surtout les films de guerre !

Il trébuche sur un corps défiguré portant l'uniforme de Serdaigle. Le visage est écrasé, magma atroce qui a autrefois, il y a une heure, il y a dix minutes, la frimousse pleine d'une vie d'une jeune fille pleine d'avenir, printemps en fleur qui jamais ne vivra pour atteindre l'été, une promesse que la guerre empêchera d'être tenue.

Cela n'a rien de glorieux. Cela n'a rien d'un moment illustre où le bien triomphe du mal.

L'odeur du sang le prend à la gorge, en même temps que la nausée, et il entend quelqu'un râler un peu plus loin. Il enjambe un autre corps, enrobé celui-ci dans l'uniforme des attaquants. Le cadavre du Mangemort n'est en aucune façon un réconfort.

Il a une pensée pour son frère et remercie avec ferveur le ciel, Merlin, ou quiconque pourrait être à l'écoute, que Denis soit en sécurité.

Le parc résonne de cris, d'imprécations, de gémissements. Un arbre s'enflamme, un peu plus loin. Il illumine violement une scène à ses pieds, et Colin entraperçoit Neville et Seamus qui affrontent trois Mangemorts dans une parodie grotesque et mortelle de ballet.

Il rejoint les deux membres de l'A.D., lançant un sort sur le suivant de Voldemort le plus proche. Son cœur tambourine très fort, mais il est fier de lui quand il réussit à Stupéfixer un Mangemort que l'Irlandais avait fait trébucher. Dean se porte à leur aide et à eux quatre, de sorts en sorts, de sortilèges en esquive, ils repoussent finalement les deux assaillants restant qui tournent les talons et disparaissent au détour d'une allée.

Neville ramasse la baguette du sorcier au sol, et la brise en deux d'un geste sec. Le bruit parait obscène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! »

Seamus l'a saisi violemment au bras et le secoue comme un prunier.

« Espèce de petit crétin, tu aurais dût partir avec les plus jeunes !

—De toute façon, maintenant il est là. Colin, tu vas gagner l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh a sûrement besoin d'aide. »

Le ton de Neville ne souffre aucune sorte de contestation et le plus jeune hoche la tête, presque malgré lui.

Il leur jette un dernier regard et, à travers les buissons, il se met en route en direction du château. Il n'a pas le temps de le rejoindre, cependant.

Il contourne un grand Auror qui affronte un Mangemort encore masqué, prudemment, mais, au détour d'un bosquet de bouleaux, le voilà face à une autre silhouette masquée. Il lance un Stupéfix, que le Protego de l'autre détourne facilement. Le sort, un jet de lumière bleue, que son opposant lui renvoie, est évité d'un simple pas de côté.

Le Mangemort lance un anathème qui ferait sûrement rougir Barbe-Bleu lui-même et expédie un autre sort, informulé. Colin le voit fuser, bien trop vite cette fois-ci, mais une bourrade le met hors de la route du trait de lumière.

« Cours ! »

Le Professeur Vector, surgi de nulle part, brandit sa baguette et engage un duel avec l'homme masqué. Colin proteste, veut rester, mais un deuxième sort manque le frapper, s'échoue sur le sol dans ses pieds en projetant des mottes de terre. Il se retourne et lance un Stupéfix au jugé sur une autre silhouette masquée. Il tourne autour de l'arbre, manque de se casser la figure, et arrive dans les jambes du Mangemort, qui en est distrait. Mauvaise idée : Colin lui expédie son poing dans l'entrejambe. L'heure n'est pas aux préceptes du marquis de Queensberry, et il a une pensée pour Seamus, qui a tenu à mettre ses, tout de même faibles, connaissances du corps à corps moldu au programme de l'AD tout au long de l'année. L'homme s'effondre et Colin le stupefixe, avant de briser sa baguette comme il a vu Neville le faire.

Il se retourne : Vector a eu le dessus sur son antagoniste, et se précipite vers une scène de duel au loin où Flitwick et deux Serdaigles affrontent quelques Mangemorts.

Un bruit, sur sa droite. Colin veut se retourner mais n'en a même pas le temps.

Il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre, pas le temps de savoir _qui_…

Le sort d'éclatement le touche à la gorge.

Pour Colin, cette vie s'arrête là.

C'est Neville qui l'a retrouvé. Il a retourné le corps, qui semblait si frêle. Ses yeux ne se sont même pas humidifiés en reconnaissant son ancien condisciple, qu'il croyait en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Il est bien trop épuisé pour cela. Les larmes pour les morts viendront plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut tenir encore, tenir, tenir, et encore tenir.

Il a fermé les yeux du cadavre qu'était devenu son camarade, avec délicatesse, et a doucement caressé, comme dans un adieu, le visage tavelé par le sang qui a giclé. Olivier et lui l'ont soulevé pour le porter à l'intérieur. Neville a manqué trébucher d'épuisement. A cet instant, il a l'impression que cette journée dure depuis bien trop longtemps, qu'il est debout depuis quarante-huit heures, depuis soixante-douze heures, depuis des mois, depuis des siècles et que jamais cela ne finira, successions brèves et violentes d'assauts meurtriers et de moments destinés à retirer du champ de bataille les corps de gens qu'il connait depuis des années.

Olivier perçoit l'état de son camarade et se charge seul du corps, laissant Neville s'appuyer un instant contre un mur, avant de devoir retourner à sa si sinistre tâche.

Il y aura bientôt une place occupée de plus dans le caveau d'un petit cimetière de village.

Pour Colin, cette vie s'arrête là.

/

**Fin.


End file.
